youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Artsygirl5858/Asking for Advice and Opinions on a Weirdly Specific Design Choice
Includes a TL;DR at the end. Asking for feedback on this wiki without messaging specific people is like screaming at a wall expecting an answer, because there's probably not going to be a response, but you never know. Maybe you have to wait a long time, and in the future there will be talking walls (aka maybe one of you will read this and answer). Anyway, I'm in the process of planning a new mermaid show, because I cancelled Beyond the Waves. I've come to the realization that the few people on here that I commonly talk to may not know this yet, in which case you've been informed! Yeehaw! I'm really excited about the series, particularly the unique and less H2O-like characters that will exist in the mix. One of them is a deaf mermaid, who, despite being 200 years old, looks pretty much like a grumpy 12 year old girl 24/7. She is consistently stone-faced and cold. This is not because she's deaf, most people who are deaf are very expressive and as emotional as a hearing person would be. The reason she's like this is just because she's like this. I like to throw in cynical and serious characters when I'm writing stories full of inconvenient emotion. Her appearance is definitely meant to contradict her personality. I'm going to ask my short and baby-faced friend to play her, and she's going to wear (sometimes obnoxiously) colorful, patterned, and playful clothes. Having one of her senses taken away means that she likes to have as much color and visual craze as possible. She also uses MerSL to communicate, which is close to ASL (but since it's technically a whole different language, that means we can screw up, modify grammar, or change some things without it being unrealistic). That's somewhat irrelevant. The whole situation leads to a lot of good jokes, honestly. Not offensive ones about her impairment, but actually funny ones about her personality and it's contrast with her appearance, as well as her tendency to sign things like insults and ridiculous things at people while staying straight-faced. Anyway, the whole stupid reason for this blog post is that I'm considering getting a really colorful tail for that character, particularly this one or this one. However, that means spending money when I already have on old, somewhat worn out tail I could easily fix up and use for her. The one I already have is shiny dark blue with a cool fin shape (my Grandma made it) and would make some sense because the character CHOOSES to wear crazy things, and she didn't and couldn't choose what color her tail would be. I do kinda wanna get the rainbow tail just for fun, but my friend would look really awesome in my other tail. This basically means I'm suffering with indecision. TL;DR- I have a serious character with a ridiculous contrasting fashion sense. Mermaids in my story don't choose their tails, but should she have a crazy rainbow tail or a pretty-looking dark blue one? Thoughts? Category:Blog posts